A Knight and a Princess: Drabbles 2
by alittlesummerwine
Summary: Another series of drabbles about the Dark Knight and the Amazon Princess.
1. Gimme Three Steps

**Title: A Knight and a Princess – Drabbles Second Set**

Alrighty. So this is my attempt to get back into a little writing, particularly the BMWW stuff, which I feel that I've dreadfully neglected. Don't worry. There's another chapter of Out Tonight in the works and JMMMB is still rolling around my head, trying to figure out how to get onto the computer.

Plus, for those of you are who are interested, JLAFan and I are working together on a story under the author name Bats-and-Bracelets which should be posted tomorrow. Hopefully. As you can tell by our penname, it'll have some bats and some ladies who wear bracelets, in addition to a little intrigue and a devious villain.

All of these will be 100 words exactly unless I state otherwise. Open to suggestions! Anyway, enough of that. Another set of BMWW drabbles begins!

**Drabble #1: Gimme Three Steps**

"_Gimme three steps…gimme three steps towards the door" – Lynyrd Skynyrd_

As Batman he'd never run scared of anything in this life.

Except her.

With the villains that lurked amid the streets of Gotham, he rightly feared them, but he used that fear as a motivational tool, making him stronger, stealthier, more intelligent, and more capable.

But with her, he always seemed to be taking three steps back, whether mentally or physically, to regain his balance and readjust his thinking. He prided himself on being prepared for anything and yet, she seemed to constantly surprise him.

At least, she had this time, he thought as she pulled her lips from his.


	2. Take It Easy

**Drabble #2: Take It Easy**

"_Just find a place to make your stand" – Eagles_

She stood in the doorway, eyes blazing, hair a tousled mane of silken strands, framed in the light from the hallway and looking like the angry goddess that she was, truly, at heart. The light of battle in her blue eyes, she set her mouth in an angry purse, irritated when he refused to even looked at her, to take one moment away from whatever report he was engrossed in now to just _see _her.

Looking up, he would have seen the anger, but he also would have seen the love light shining in her eyes as she said, "Now."

**Sorry I keep bringing this up, but I'm sooooo excited about it! The Prologue of my joint fic is posted - Bat Out Of Hell - and Chapter 1 should be up by the end of the week. I'm incredibly nervous and excited and I feel like I'm giving away my first born. So, please, take a minute to read and review! Thanks!**


	3. Knock On Wood

**Drabble #3: Knock on Wood**

"_If I ever had to knock on wood and I'm glad I haven't yet, because I'm sure it isn't good" – Mighty Mighty Bosstones_

He didn't believe in luck. It was a fool's ideal and it had never served him well in the past. He believed firmly in hard work, determination, and the strength and ability to work past whatever obstacles lay in your path.

And right now, in his path, was an Amazon princess. Somehow, he didn't think luck was going to help him in this particular situation either.

There were two ways to handle this: walk away now before she realized what he was doing or face her head on.

He knew the value in making an escape. And then she smiled.


	4. The Hard Way

**Drabble #4: The Hard Way**

"_We've got two lives – one we're given and the other one we make" – Mary Chapin Carpenter_

She'd been made to be Diana, Princess of the Amazons, but she had chosen to make herself more than that, to become a part of Man's World and forge her way in a new realm, a new time, in a new way.

She'd never thought that it would be easy, but then, she never thought that her heart would fall for a man who considered darkness his element and whose stubbornness rivaled even her own.

Still, Diana had made herself Wonder Woman, received that honor and acknowledgement – and if she could do that, she smirked, what chance did he stand?


	5. Manic Monday

**Drabble #5: Manic Monday**

"_He tells me in his bedroom voice: 'C'mon honey, let's go make some noise'" – Bangles_

He nibbled softly along her neck, at the junction where shoulder met neck, knowing that it was one of her weaknesses, one of the few spots that sent sensations cascading down her spine and heat pooling in her belly. Pushing her hair over her other shoulder, he watched the waterfall of ebony as he listened to her breathy sighs, silently wondering at how this woman had managed, bit by bit, to eke her way into his life, pushing and pulling at his mind and his heart until he'd had no choice but to fall in line.

No choice but love.


	6. Making Love Out Of Nothing At All

**Drabble #6: Making Love out of Nothing at All**

"_I know just when to face the truth and then I know just when to dream" – Air Supply_

Walking down the hallway, she wondered why the shadows seemed to cling to the walls so much more deeply today, why they seemed to echo her sadness. As she walked into her room, she glanced out the window, staring at the scattered stars in the sky as she thought about the difference between a reality and a dream.

He had been a dream and a foolish wish. In his eyes, it was nothing more than a meaningless flirtation, a kiss on the sly in a stolen moment.

But it had felt so real. And he wouldn't give into that reality.


	7. What Is Love

**Drabble #7: What Is Love**

"_What is love? Lady, don't hurt me…" – Haddaway_

He wasn't a man to easily give his heart – it had been broken and bruised in past encounters and now he guarded it fiercely, building a wall around the whole of his emotions and fortifying it with whatever reserves he had within himself.

He told himself that emotions complicated things, changed his life, his focus, and kept him from the true purpose of what he wanted with his life.

But that wasn't entirely true. A part of him recognized that he was running scared.

So, he gave her three reasons, knowing that she wouldn't let stand them in her way.


	8. Mayberry

**Drabble #8****: Mayberry**

"_Sometimes it feels like this world's spinning faster than it did in the old days" – Rascal Flatts_

Once it had all been so much easier. His early youth had been carefree, his life filled with laughter and love and the simplicity of it all.

Now, sometimes it felt like things were spinning out of control – that he couldn't get his balance. He knew his mission, his purpose, but his life? That he would admit only to himself he didn't have a handle on.

He wasn't sure what life was outside the cape and cowl anymore, wasn't always sure of how to separate the man and the mask.

But he remembered a moment in a restaurant and wondered…

* * *

**If I haven't responded to your reviews, I'm sorry! I'm not getting any of the alerts and it's easier for me to wait until they start piling up in my email. So I will get to them, have no fear!**

**And if anyone's interested, Chapter 1 of Bat out of Hell has now been posted in the Batman Comics section! Woot!**


	9. Out of My Head

**Drabble #9: Out of My Head**

"_I just can't get you out of my head, boy, your lovin' is all I think about" – Kylie Minogue_

Taking advantage of a quiet night in the Monitor Womb, she leaned back, letting her head fall back as she cleared her mind. Of course, that simply made room for the man who seemed to have taken up quite a bit of space in there lately.

There was something about him simultaneously compelling and off-putting, a mystery that she couldn't seem to resist, no matter how hard she pushed to untangle herself from the web of interest and seduction.

She smiled softly as considered a change in tactics. Why be ensnared in the web when she could be the spider?

**Sorry it's been awhile, everyone! My husband and I are buying a house and my life and my time have been tied up in that. But hopefully soon I'll have more time for the plot bunnies to roam free! For now, enjoy the drabbles and hopefully I can continue them in my (minute) spare time!  
**


	10. After All

**Drabble #10: After All **

"_After all the stops and starts, we keep coming back to these two hearts" – Cher & Peter Cetera_

He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. No matter what he'd done, no matter where he'd gone, it had seemed that she'd taken up residence in some corner of his mind, giving him that smile that made his knees weak, sweeping aside the ebony locks he'd longed to run his hands through.

He'd been determined to stay away, to hold firm to his course and not to derivative from the goal that he'd made for himself years ago.

She wouldn't listen.

And now that she was in his arms, he whispered against her lips, "Thank you."


	11. Let Me Hold It Open

**Drabble #11: Let Me Hold It Open for You**

"_You say you love me just to confuse me" – Cowboy Mouth_

In reality, she thought, he'd never said it, but he'd certainly shown her time and again that he meant it, that he knew it just as well as she did.

Still, the man was the most confusing of the species that she'd encountered during her short time in Man's World.

Perhaps that was why she'd fallen for him, why she'd given her heart to the elusive creature known as Batman – he was a confusing mystery that she enjoyed unwrapping, stripping away layer by layer until she grew to know the man.

He was an enigma, a challenge, and a revelation.


	12. Amanda

**Drabble #12: Amanda **

_"You, you and I, girl, we can share the night together, it's now or never and tomorrow may be too late" – Boston _

In the darkness, she lay, wondering at the combination of steel and scars that was his body, the skin that she was currently resting her head upon. She could hear his heartbeat under her ear and only wished that the night were longer, that they could have more moments like this where they were together, alone, without the world intruding into this intimate moment.

She realized that her wish was selfish, but their stolen moments that gave her the elusive peace that she needed and fought for so desperately. Here, in this arena, with this man, she had emerged victorious.

**Next: November Rain**


	13. November Rain

**Title: A Knight and a Princess – Drabbles Second Set**

**Drabble #13: November Rain**

"_I could rest my head just knowin' that you were mine" – Guns 'n' Roses_

Wearily, he blinked his eyes, his brain refusing to function on just snatches of sleep even as the adrenaline fueled by multiple coffee cups of caffeine left his system jittery and jumpy.

It wasn't often that he actually allowed himself to acknowledge that he was only human, that sleep was in fact necessary to his survival, but tonight, he could feel the bone deep tiredness in every muscle.

Stumbling to his room, he caught the faint scent of jasmine and found his lips unconsciously lifting in the smallest of smiles as he opened the door and found his princess waiting.

**Next Drabble: Eleanor Rigby**


	14. Eleanor Rigby

**Drabble #14: Eleanor Rigby**

"_Ahhhh, look at all the lonely people" – Beatles_

She was a warrior princess, set apart from others by her beauty, her fiery spirit, and her unceasing work for peace and hope. She had come to Man's World in order to provide aid and had found a world that intrigued and interested her.

He was a dark knight who fought in the shadows, cloaked himself in ambiguity and mystery as he sacrificed his heart and his life in his quest to protect the city that had stolen so much from him.

They stood apart from the world. Alone. Isolated.

Different.

And yet, together, they found solace from the loneliness.

**Next Drabble : No Rain**

_Just wanted to let all of you who reviewed know that I do plan to get back to you soon! Work has been absolutely hectic, so I decided to take a few minutes and write this drabble and GET AWAY from it and not lose my sanity. Sounds good, right? Also, I have a new story in the works that I've just about finished chapter 1 for - just need to do a little bit of a rewrite and then it's good to go! So, look for it (hopefully soon!) and pray my sanity (such as it is) manages to stay intact!_


	15. No Rain

**Drabble #15: No Rain**

"_I just want someone to say to me I'll always be there when you wake" – Blind Melon_

She prepared for bed that night, wondering if he would join her, as he occasionally did, or if tonight would be one of those nights where Gotham took priority over his heart.

Not that it didn't typically, she mused, but it was a sentiment that she understood, knowing that Themyscira was imprinted on her heart in a manner much the same.

Still, she knew, he would join her if he could, curving his body against hers as dawn broke over the city of Gotham, as peace reigned for another day. And that, she decided, was her own idea of heaven.

**Next Drabble : Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover**


End file.
